Love Addict
by Pinkilluminati
Summary: Le point de vue de Kurogané et Fye par rappport a eux même, inspiré par Love Addict de VAMPS. Songfic KxF, enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Je savais pas vraiment ce que c'était. Je m'en tapais royalement en fait. Un Ninja n'a pas besoin d'amour, comprenez ?

J'avoue, je suis humain. Plus qu'un humain, je suis un homme. Alors bon, des fois, il fallait bien que je fasse ce que j'avais à faire. Et puis j'ai pas le physique ingrat, ou en tout cas je fais pas fuir les filles.

Des coups d'un soir, jamais plus. Toujours une nana qui a abusé du saké et qui veut passer du bon temps. Je donne pas toujours tout ce que j'ai, et pourtant ça leur suffit. Elles n'ont que des envies futiles que n'importe qui peut combler. C'est pas dur de se faire du bien, à ce prix là.

Mais je me disais parfois que, justement, c'était de donner tout ce que j'ai dont j'avais réellement besoin.

_Baby I want to explode…_

Et puis cette idée disparaissait dans les méandres du sang des gens que je tuais sous mon couvert de Ninja. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire après tout? Je ne considérait pas ces filles comme digne de me recevoir entièrement. Des catins, rien de plus. Digne de me subir, pas plus.

_Mom, I'm sorry_

_Am I playing some bad games_

_We starve like cherries_

_Baby I want to explode…_

Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de me donner. Du moins, je le croyais. Je savais que de toute facon, il était hors de question que je laisse n'importe qui voir tout de moi. D'ailleurs, j'etais bien conscient que je ne laissait rien paraître, a part mes sourires voulu carnassiers et mes phrases tranchantes.

Mais avec lui, c'est different. Evidemment, déjà, c'est un homme. Enfin, avec sa degaine de fille, des fois je me demande. Mais bon, techniquement, c'est un homme. Finalement, il m'a tout de suite intéressé. Lors de son arrivée chez la sorcière des dimensions, il n'a pas eu le temps, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, de camoufler la lueur de profonde tristesse sous un stupide sourire. Bien sur, cette lueur a toute suite disparue. Mais c'était trop tard.

_Come light my fire…_

J'avais déjà l'envie qu'il se révèle. Maintenant que j'avais compris tout ce qu'il cachait derrière ses yeux-océans, je ne pouvais plus lacher prise. Il fallait que je le comprenne, en entier.

_Yeah just free your mind_

_Yeah let's get it on now_

_Yeah just free your mind_

_Yeah let's get it on now_

Aujourd'hui, il est près de moi.

_Baby I want to explode…_

Maintenant, je veux me donner à fond.

_I'm Love Addict_

_Come light my fire_

_A love addict_

_I'm already a love addict_

Quand je me lève, et qu'il est près de moi, je me dis que le soleil a bien fait de se lever.

_Oh yes, need you darling_

_With the growling exhaust note_

_Come light my fire…_

Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que c'est. C'est grâce a Fye, a cet andouille de magicien que j'ai compris ce qui me manquait depuis le début.

_I'm already a love addict_

_A love addict_

_I'm already a love addict_

_Come light my fire_

_I'm already a love addict_

_A love addict_

_I'm already a love addict_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Keep on rolling_

_Baby I want to explode_

_Oh yes, need you darling_

_With the growling exhaust note_

Je pensais être seul, pour toujours. Certaines choses, certains evenements dans une vie sont capable de vous persuader que vous ne serez plus jamais rien, pour personne. Alors c'est le néant total qui s'empare de votre esprit, et vous sombrez dans la fatalité des choses.

_Baby I want to epxlode…_

Evidemment, on ne montre pas cet état d'esprit. On sourit, on camoufle, on se tait. Et on endure. On endure seul, parce qu'on sait au fond de soi que notre néant sera toujours rejeté, mis de coté.

_Mom, I'm sorry_

_Am I playing some bad games_

_We starve like cherries_

_Baby I want to explose_

Je suis resté seul, longtemps. Je n'ai rien dis, j'ai avancé en ayant le sentiment de rester sur place. Comme un automate, comme une marionnette dirigé par ceux qui m'avait promis la libération. Une prison dorée…

_Oh yes, need you darling…_

J'avais égoïstement envie de quelqu'un qui tiendrai ses promesses. Quelqu'un rien que pour moi, mais j'avais l'intime conviction que personne ne voudrait jamais de ce que j'etais. Conséquence: je me cachais derrière mes splendides faux sourires.

_Yeah just free your mind_

_Yeah let's get it on now_

_Yeah just free your mind_

_Yeah let's get it on now_

Je me souviens, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, à la simple chaleur de ton regard,j'ai senti quelque chose se réchauffer en moi. Peut-être mon cœur, glacé par les neiges de Célès. Ou bien est-ce la carapace givrée autour de ce cœur qui a commencé à fondre. Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, c'était très agréable.

_Come light my fire…_

Tu ne m'a jamais fais aucune promesse. Cependant tu as fais beaucoup. En silence, dans l'ombre. Mais tu es present. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait que tu ai compris mon petit subterfuge, mais tu ne m'as pas laisser de répit, jusqu'à ce que tu comprenne tout, depuis le début jusqu'à la fin. Le jour où la fausse note de mon passé a été révélé, j'ai cru que ce serai la fin.

_Yeah just free your mind_

_Yeah let's get it on now_

_Yeah just free your mind_

_Yeah let's get it on now_

Pourtant, tu n'as pas changé, en aucun point. A croire que mon passé, tu t'en foutais royalement. C'est exactement ce que tu m'a dis, d'ailleurs. A ce moment là, la glace qui entourait mon cœur s'est complètement brisé. Seulement a ton egard, bien sur, et j'ai continuer à sourire. Mais ces sourires là etaient un peu moins faux que les précédents. Quand j'ai senti cette glace fondre, j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Pour de bon.

_I'm Love Addict_

_Come light my fire_

_A love addict_

_I'm already a love addict_

Aujourd'hui, ça sentiment qui s'est avéré réciproque me comble. Quand je me lève, l'envie de mourir n'est plus là. Parce que je sais que la simple lueur de tes yeux réchauffe tout et n'importe quoi.

_Come light my fire…_

J'ai besoin de toi. Comme une drogue, J'ai besoin de ta présence. Même si tu es souvent froid, et que tu ne montre rien, si tu pars et me laisse…

_I'm already a love addict_

_A love addict_

_I'm already a love addict_

_Come light my fire_

_I'm already a love addict_

_A love addict_

_I'm already a love addict_


End file.
